This proposal requests funds for the acquisition of a state-of-the-art commercial gas chromatograph-mass spectrometer (GC-MS) and essential accessory items. The described major user group has pressing need for this instrumentation on a routine daily basis in order to make continuing advances in their programs of biochemical and biomedical research. Because a great deal of this research involves the investigation of novel synthetic methods for the synthesis of various classes of drugs and biomolecules, a large volume of both crude and purified reaction products must be analyzed. The ability of the requested GC-MS will allow such analysis to proceed in a basically "on-line" manner so that design and modification of synthetic programs can proceed in a highly efficient manner. The specific classes of compounds under investigation by the major user group include alkaloids (aspidosperma, dendrobine and morphine classes), opiate receptors, daunomycin and sesquiterpene lactones and various antitumor agents. In addition, there is a significant minor user group with quite varied interests including the study of molecules formed in conditions of molecular evolution, aggregation inducing molecules from slime molds, the characterization of mixtures formed during electro-osmosis experiments, the study of various polymers, organometallic complexes and oil shale related substances. An important feature of the particular instrument chosen will simplify change from Electron Impact to Chemical Ionization, the latter being a capability that is desperately needed by this user group. The Discharge Ionization/Secondary Ion MS option will further extend the capabilities of the instrument to enable many compounds to be analyzed which are not amenable to normal ionization techniques. The GC-MS will have a technical operator dedicated to the instrument and will be fully supported by the Department of Chemistry.